Spectres
The race known to humans as "spectres" are a predatory sentient race, originating from the volcanic period of the planet's formation. Their tall, muscular forms were conceptualized as insectoid and reptilian and their physiology was inspired by sharks. Anatomy The rear legs have two joints for faster running. The back feet are clawed. Leathery skin. Large plates of chitin run the length of its body like an exo-skeleton and covers the top of its head. The forearms are lean, long, and powerful. Spines run the length of its body, generating and receiving electric and magnetic signals from the world around it. The spines often are seen with small electric charges arcing between them in a broad spectrum of colors, which are how they earned their name. Spines come in all shapes and sizes, being the signature variation between different breeds/races within the species, along with various markings under the chin. Senses Inspired by sharks, the senses of a spectre are designed for predatory hunting. Electroreception and electrolocation are employed by the spines on its body. It can sense electric currents in the world around it, such as the ones running through other animals' bodies, and can charge the air with a small current that allows it to 'see' based on the various conductivity of the objects around it. It is such a precise vision, that a disciplined spectre can see what muscle your body is sending signals to. They can hone this skill to better predict their prey's movements. Magnetoreception is also enabled by the spines. It can sense magnetic fields, primarily the magnetic field of the planet. This is a powerful tool developed for navigating the earth during its formation, when it was constantly changing, and it is now crucial for navigating their migratory patterns. Hightened senses of smell/taste and hearing have also been developed as part of their predatory selection. A nominal sense of touch is included in their senses. They cannot see light. Evolutionary Track The original spectres would have had very heavy chitin and been extremely tough-skinned to cope with the volcanic and geologic chaos going on around them. They were also able to better sense and manipulate the magnetic, electric, and core energies radiating from the earth. Heavier armor on the shoulders, outer thighs, behind the head, over the torso. As they spread out over time, their physiology was selected to adapt to their region and their ability to manipulate the world energy became less natural, taking years to master now. In mountains and desert, they retained many of the features of the original spectres. Heavy armor, tough skin, and massive strength all are crucial to their migratory patterns and surviving in the harsh environments. In the forests and jungles, much of their heavy chitin was lost, replaced by lighter chitin and more leathery skin, giving them the ability to move quickly through the vegetation and resist the prickly plants and animals that thrive there. In the tundra, they developed some extra blubber and their chitin now grows away from their body slightly and has developed pores to better insulate the skin, like fur. Sexuality There are males and females who reproduce like sharks. Multiple eggs are fertilized at a time, but only a few children are birthed at a time because they kill and eat each other during gestation. Sex is a strong and primal desire for spectres, but there is not much difference in appearance between male and female. Males do not need visual stimulation to be aroused. Civilizations The lore team will list the civilizations the spectres have formed and make a page for each. Category:Race Ideas